This invention relates to a harness-receiving apparatus for a harness-making machine to receive harnesses continuously made by the harness-making machine and fed to the harness-receiving apparatus.
An electrical harness comprising a plurality of electrical wires connected between electrical connectors is utilized for various purposes, and various machines are known which will manufacture the harnesses automatically. For example, a harness-making machine wherein end portions of electrical wires are arranged along a plane, the end portions are terminated to electrical contacts of an electrical connector, the wires are extended via a wire-extending device to a specified length, and another electrical connector is then connected with the other ends of the wires. Such a machine is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-19770.
This harness-making machine enables the harnesses to be manufactured automatically and continuously, but problems often arise in the harness-receiving apparatus which receives the completed harnesses that are fed thereto. In a conventional harness-making machine, a box is provided at a position to which the completed harnesses are fed from the machine so as to receive the harnesses. In such a case, the harnesses fed from the machine are randomly piled together when they are deposited into the receiving box thereby becoming entangled with one another. Such a condition creates a problem in the subsequent handling of the harnesses because the wires of the harnesses or the wires and the connectors are tangled together in the receiving box.
In view of the problems of the random arrangement of the harnesses arising in the prior art harness-receiving apparatus, the present invention provides a harness-receiving apparatus which enables the harnesses fed from the harness-making machine to be received and arranged in such a manner that the above-mentioned tangling problems are avoided.